finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Events (Tactics)
Events , also called Record, can be read in the Chronicles section in the game's menu in Final Fantasy Tactics. The three final entries in the Events can neither be viewed nor accessed normally and can only be access via a Gameshark, because they happen after passing the point of no return. They are The Necrohol Gate, Good-byes, and The Fruits of Endeavor. Chapter 1 The Knight's Apprentice Several other knights apprentice and I, all of us soon to graduate into the ranks of knighthood, were called to gather at the Akademy Hall. An unsavory band of outlaws known as the Corpse Brigade continues to plunder and loot throughout Gallionne, and plans are afoot for the Order to rid the land of these ne'er-do-wells. We knights apprentice are charged with providing rear-guard support. Father's Passing That night, I dreamt of things long past. My lord father, Barbaneth Beoulve, former commander of the Order of the Northern Sky and renowned hero of the Fifty Years' War, had been bedridden for some two years. As he lay upon his deathbed, he was but a pale shadow of the man who had once led countless legions into battle. I stood at his bedside with my lord brothers and young sister, awaiting the end. Argath's Rescue We rescued a swordsman under attack by the Corpse Brigade on Mandalia Plain. His name was Argath, a knight apprentice in the household of Marquis Elmdore de Limberry. It seemed their carriage was waylaid en route to Eagrose. The marquis was abducted in the attack, and all among his guard were killed, save Argath. Argath pleaded for the Northern Order's aid in rescuing the marquis. Reunion with Dycedarg We had found our way to Eagrose, the high seat of Gallionne, and immediately made for the castle, where my lord brother Dycedarg awaited our arrival. In his haste to avenge the deaths of his fellows, Argath pleaded fervently to be granted a troop of soldiers, for which my lord brother roundly rebuked him. At Eagrose Castle Following our audience with my lord brother Dycedarg, we chanced upon Zalbaag and Alma in the gardens. Before leaving to attend to his duties, Zalbaag confided that a spy in his employ had recently disappeared in the vicinity of the merchant city of Dorter. In Pursuit of Gustav We combed the slums of Dorter and turned up the Corpse Brigade, with their leader Wiegraf among their ranks. After setting them to rout, we interrogated one of our prisoners on the marquis's whereabouts. The brigand confessed to the abduction, but said it was the work of the Corpse Brigade's second-in-command, Gustav Margriff, who desired a ransom. Marquis Elmdore's Rescue After a successful raid of the so-called Sand Rat's Sietch, we entered the ramshackle building in which Marquis Elmdore was confined. An unexpected sight greeted us there: it was Wiegraf, berating Gustav for abducting the marquis. Words soon turned to swords, and Gustav was slain. Wiegraf left the marquis and fled into the darkness. Liege Lord of Gallionne No warm words of commendation for our rescue of the marquis awaited us upon our return to Eagrose Castle. Instead, my lord brother Dycedarg fumed over our violation of orders, asking if I intended to live up to our family name or befoul it. At that moment, Duke Larg, liege lord of Gallionne and trueborn brother to the queen, made his entrance. Swordmaiden of the Corpse Brigade The plan to rid the realm of the Corpse Brigade was in its final stages. We raided one of their dens at the southernmost tip of Gallionne, and it was there we met Milleuda. A member of the Corpse Brigade and younger sister to its leader, Wiegraf Folles, Milleuda seems to hold a deep resentment for the aristocracy and the Crown. Corpse Brigade Assault Our manse at Eagrose was plundered by the Corpse Brigade. The campaign to rid Gallionne of the criminals had left too few soldiers on guard. The attackers' goal was the assassination of Dycedarg, retainer to Duke Larg. But although they succeeded in storming the manse, their murderous plot was foiled by Zalbaag. As they fled, they took Delita's young sister Tietra as a hostage. Delita's Fury Dycedarg, injured during the Corpse Brigade's assault, informed me that the Brigade was already in shambles, and that Zalbaag was preparing for a full-scale attack to finish them off. He promised me that this attack would not be carried out until Tietra was brought back to safety. Argath bluntly asserted that delaying the attack to save the life of a "common maid" would be foolish, enraging Delita. Blades of Grass On our way to Ziekden, Delita and I came upon a small meadow, painted a golden hue by the setting sun. As we gazed in awe at the natural beauty all around us, Delita began to question his lot in life. Unable to provide him with the answers he sought, I stood silent and powerless. Delita then pressed a blade of grass to his lips and began to whistle—a trick my lord father once taught us as children. Grief and Hatred Gragoroth and Wiegraf had yet eluded the Order's pursuit, finding refuge in one of the mills that dot the Fovoham windflats. Wiegraf vehemently condemned Gragoroth for kidnapping Tietra. When a scout arrived with word of Milleuda's death, Wiegraf, consumed with grief and hatred, vowed to quench his blade with the blood of Milleuda's killers. Partings Snow dusted Ziekden Fortress as stragglers from the Corpse Brigade took refuge within, but the Northern Sky held firm its position around the perimeter. Argath slew Gragoroth after first shooting Tietra, whom Gragoroth was using as a human shield. Delita, enraged by the death of his sister, saw Argath repaid in kind. The gunpowder planted by Gragoroth was then set alight, reducing the fortress to rubble. Chapter 2 To Orbonne Delita Heiral, believed to have perished the previous year at Ziekden Fortress, suddenly appeared clad in the armor of one of Duke Goltanna's men. To what prupose does he hurry along the road toward Orbonne Monastery? Ovelia's Prayer A year had passed since the tragedy at Ziekden. The Dukes Larg and Goltanna had been locked in a fierce political struggle for control of Ivalice since the king's death. Tensions were high, and war seemed all but inevitable. Secret plans were under way to bring Princess Ovelia from Orbonne Monastery to Gallionne to preven the outbreak of war. Ovelia's Kidnapping With the aid of Gaffgarion and the others, we were able to hold off Goltanna's troops. But to our dismay, Princess Ovelia was abducted while we were engaged in battle. I caught sight of one of Duke Goltanna's knights as he made off with the princess, and strained to maintain my composure as I laid my eyes on his familiar face. Why would Delita be serving Goltanna? In Pursuit of the Princess Lady Agrias set out in heavy rain in search of Princess Ovelia, who had been kidnapped by men bearing the standard of Duke Goltanna. I decided to join her in the search, as my dear friend Delita, whom I believed to have died at Ziekden, had been among the Black Lion's men. Reunion with Delita After abducting Princess Ovelia, Delita found himself under attack by the Northern Sky at Zeirchele Falls. It there came to light that Duke Larg had ordered the kidnapping, his goals twofold: to force Duke Goltanna from power by destroying his name, and to kill Ovelia, eliminating the threat of her claim to the throne. Upon discovering that Gaffgarion knew of all this, I broke with him in support of the princess. The Machinist In Zaland, we met a young man named Mustadio, who was being pursued by thugs in the employ of the Baert Trading Company. Mustadio was a machinist from Goug, determined to revive lost technologies such as the pistol. He was worried about his captured father, and refused to tell us why he was being chased. As he was seeking Cardinal Delacroix for sanctuary, Mustadio asked to accompany us to Lionel Castle. Ovelia's Misgivings We stopped for a brief respite on our journey to Lionel Castle. The princess spoke candidly of her childhood with Agrias. She also spoke of her distrust for those in power—those who sought to use her for political gain. If only I had words to console the princess in her time of need. In hopes of lightening her spirit, I showed her the way to whistle using a blade of grass. Dycedarg's Scheming Dycedarg's initial plan to kidnap Ovelia foiled, he once again ordered Gaffgarion into action. But this time, he authorized the death of any who dared to interfere—even I, his own brother, was to be no exception. The incident at Orbonne Monastery had alerted Dycedarg to the existence of another player in this game of thrones—one dead set on foiling his plans. The Cardinal and the Stone Cardinal Delacroix greeted us warmly at the keep of Lionel Castle, and pledged to send word of Duke Larg's plot to the High Confessor at once. The cardinal also showed us one of the Zodiac Stones spoken of in ancient Ivalician legend. It came to light that Mustadio's troubles were also connected to the Stones, and so we set out for Goug while the princess and Lady Agrias remained at the castle. Seekers of the Stone The crystal that had been unearthed deep beneath the city of Goug was in fact one of the legendary Zodiac Stones. Fearing the Stone would fall into the wrong hands, Mustadio's father Besrudio entrusted it to his son and beseeched him to hide it someplace safe. But just as Mustadio took the Stone, thugs in the employ of the Baert Trading Company arrived to give chase. Besrudio's Rescue Cardinal Delacroix had been behind it all, using the Baert Trading Company as a front to obtain the Zodiac Stone found in Goug for himself. Mustadio's quick thinking prevented the enemy from obtaining the real Stone, and saved his father's life in the process. But the princess and Lady Agrias were still in the cardinal's clutches. I made for Lionel Castle straight away, Stone in hand, to rescue them. Delita's Warning Once again I crossed paths with Delita—this time in the port city of Warjilis. He advised me not to concern myself any further with the princess or the Zodiac Stones, suggesting that some great and powerful will was fanning the flames of this conflict. The words he spoke weighed upon my mind: "Noble endeavors do not always reach the end that we desire." The Cardinal's Wrath Dycedarg and the cardinal, it seems, had made a secret pact in order to obtain both the Stone and the princess. Gaffgarion was dispatched to the cardinal by Dycedarg, and suggested that Princess Ovelia be used as bait to obtain the Stone, and to lure all those who knew of the kidnapping to their deaths. As for Ludovich Baert, the cardinal personally saw that he received stiff punishment for failing in his duties. The Manipulative and the Subservient Delita visited the room in Lionel Castle to which Ovelia was confined. After she accused him of collaborating with Cardinal Delacroix, the cardinal himself entered the room with a man who appeared to be a knight. After Ovelia refused to cooperate with them, the mysterious man informed her of the shocking truth behind her heritage. Vow for Vengeance Wiegraf stood at the grave of his beloved sister Milleuda and swore to avenge her death. From behind him, a knight named Ser Loffrey appeared and asked for his help. Torn between reality and ideals, Wiegraf struggled to make a decision. The War of the Lions Delita brought Ovelia to a castle in Zeltennia where Duke Goltanna awaited them. After framing one of the duke's retainers as the mastermind behind Ovelia's kidnapping, Delita suggested that Duke Goltanna himself lead the Order of the Southern Sky to march on Lesalia. Duke Larg then mobilized the Order of the Northern Sky in response, dividing Ivalice into two factions. The War of the Lions had begun. Chapter 3 The Thunder God Three months had passed since the beginning of the War of the Lions. The conflict grew fiercer by the day, and the forces of Dukes Larg and Goltanna grew increasingly weary of the endless battle. Pleading for the overtaxed and starving populace, Count Orlandeau, lord commander of the Order of the Southern Sky, proposed peace talks to Duke Goltanna. However, his suggestion did not fall upon sympathetic ears. Orran While en route to Lesalia, we rescued a young astrologer from an assault by brigands in the mining town of Gollund. His name was Orran Durai, and he reacted strangely upon hearing the name Beoulve. He respectfully declined the offer to join us on our journey, hinting that we would be like to cross paths again. Reunion with Zalbaag We met my brother Zalbaag in Lesalia. I informed him that there was a presence working in secret to stoke the war's flames. But Zalbaag paid no heed to my words and saw fit to admonish me instead, appalled that I would accuse our brother Dycedarg of kidnapping the princess. We then received word that Count Orlandeau, lord commander of the Order of the Southern Sky, had broken through at Dugeura Pass. The Heretic's Brand I was branded a heretic by Confessor Zalmour, but managed to stave him off at the postern of Lesalia Castle. This did little to assuage my suspicions about the Church of Glabados. Alma informed me that one of the Stones, Virgo, was kept within Orbonne Monastery. As a heretic, entering the monastery alone would be an impossibility. I had no other choice but to have Alma accompany me. Elder's Confession By the time we arrived, men had already forced their way into the monastery in search of its Stone. We found Elder Simon in dire condition, collapsed in the vaults. He revealed that High Confessor Marcel plotted to use the chaos of this war to gather the Stones and revive the legend of the Zodiac Braves. I asked Alma to stay with the elder, entrusting her with the Stones I carried, and went in search of the attackers. Belias, the Gigas The Knights Templar made off with the Virgo Stone, and Alma as well. Wiegraf, who had joined the templarate in a bid for power, lay near death outside. In desperation he bound himself in an infernal contract with the Aries Stone, allowing the transmigration of a Lucavi, Belias, into his body, then vanished from sight. Elder Simon placed the Scriptures of Germonique in my hands, then passed into the Father's keeping. Ovelia and Delita By the will of Duke Goltanna, Ovelia was enthroned as queen at Zeltennia Castle. But discovering the truth of her origins had wounded her deeply. Delita came to console the new queen, offering to build her a new kingdom, and promising her a life where she would have no more need of tears. These comforting words in her time of despair helped Ovelia to start building a bond of trust with Delita. The Thunder God's Son Orran and I crossed paths once again in the rain-sodden Grogh Heights. I discovered that he was the adopted son of Count Orlandeau, lord commander of the Order of the Southern Sky. Orran, too, was aware of the High Confessor's search for the Stones, and his scheme to foment discontent on both sides of the conflict. Rapha After rescuing a young girl named Rapha in Yardrow, I was told of Grand Duke Barrington, liege lord of Fovoham, and his sinister plot to use the chaos of war to obtain the throne of Ivalice for himself. The girl's brother Marach, however, remained loyal to the grand duke, and threatened to take Alma's life unless we both went to Riovanes. The Grand Duke's Ambitions Grand Duke Barrington had invited knights of the templarate to Riovanes in hopes of striking a deal with them. The grand duke had seized the Taurus and Scorpio Stones from Ser Isilud, and was attempting to use them—along with his knowledge of the location of the Scriptures of Germonique—to acquire the full backing of the Church. Lord Folmarv refused to comply, angered by the grand duke's presumption. Alma's Escape Alma sat alone in the dungeon of Riovanes Castle, no doubt wondering when I would come to rescue her. The dungeon's eerie quiet was shattered suddenly by a shriek of pain. Alma staggered backwards as a Riovanesian knight fell before her and, after a few fearful words, breathed his last. Alma prayed for his soul's repose and then padded cautiously through the open door. Tragedy's Mark In shock from the horror of the events that had unfolded, Alma discovered Knight Templar Isilud in the grand duke's parlor. He entrusted her with the Pisces Stone before falling into an eternal sleep. Lord Folmarv then appeared, but as he approached Alma, the Virgo Stone began to shine brightly. Intrigued, he took the struggling Alma away with him. A Different Power Marach had taken Grand Duke Barrington's bullet to save his sister's life. As a tearful Rapha cradled his body, the Scorpio Stone upon her chest began to glow. At this, I recalled the horrible episode of transmigration with Wiegraf, and a dreadful feeling consumed my thoughts—that a Lucavi might appear at any moment. But no demon was summoned by the Stone. Instead, Marach's soul was restored to him. A Pure Heart I searched desperately for Alma, but she was nowhere to be found at Riovanes. All that remained in the castle's ravaged parlor was the Pisces Stone. Marach remarked that the Stone's power depended on the nature of its user, but as I clasped the Stone tightly in my hands, all I could think of was Alma. The war had begun to take a new direction, and chaos flared throughout Ivalice. Chapter 4 In the Shadows While grasping for clues as to Alma's whereabouts, Marach mentioned the name of Lord Folmarv, lord commander of the Knights Templar. It seemed that even High Confessor Marcel and his vile ambitions were being used by him. In order to uncover the truth about Lord Folmarv and his aims, I thought it wise to visit my former friend and confidant Delita in Zeltennia. Keeper of the Stone Orran welcomed Count Orlandeau back to Zeltennia Castle, whereupon the young astrologer reported to him the peculiar string of events happening throughout Ivalice, all revolving around the Stones. He then spoke candidly of the Church and the Knights Templar, and their suspicious tendencies of late. Orlandeau pulled the Libra Stone from from his pocket and gazed into it, overcome by foreboding at the battle that must soon come. A Common Chord As Delita mourned the loss of his sister Tietra, he heard Ovelia whistling with a blade of grass. They smiled at one another, discovering a most unlikely commonality between them. Delita spoke of his beloved sister's death, and swore to protect Ovelia from a similar fate. Delita's Will I met Delita at a church in Zeltennia. He informed me of the High Confessor's plan to assassinate both Duke Larg and Duke Goltanna in a bid to give the Church absolute power over the realm. I inquired of Delita's true intentions. It was then that he denied his loyalty to the Church, and expressed his feelings for Ovelia. Gears in Motion A woman approached Delita and I after we had defeated Confessor Zalmour. Her name was Valmafra, a young mage dispatched by the Church along with Delita. She informed us that the Order of the Northern Sky had begun its advance on Fort Besselat. I immediately started out for Besselat to meet with Count Orlandeau, for this was my only hope of preventing a major clash of the Orders. Thunder God in Chains Upon his arrival at Fort Besselat, Count Orlandeau was accused of plotting rebellion against Duke Goltanna. Although the count maintained his innocence, the duke, fully unaware of the High Confessor's scheme, ordered him imprisoned. Soon after this surprising turn of events, Delita was dubbed a Knight Devout by Duke Goltanna and made lord commander of the Order of the Southern Sky. Duke Larg's Assassination The foul poison dispersed by Ser Barich of the Knights Templar brought the Order of the Northern Sky to its knees. Even Lord Dycedarg and Duke Larg succumbed to its vile effects. Zalbaag rushed to their rescue, only to witness Dycedarg stab their duke in cold blood. Zalbaag stood in a state of shock and disbelief as Dycedarg spoke of his ambition that Ivalice be brought under total reign of House Beoulve. Freeing the Count Opening the floodgates at Fort Besselat prevented a disastrous clash of the Orders. Count Orlandeau, disillusioned by his liege lord's warmongering, decided to accompany us in hopes of putting an end to the High Confessor's ambitions. The count's adopted son Orran returned to Zeltennia to ensure that Ovelia would remain safe. The Black Lion Slain Duke Goltanna stood in frustration as the war was brought to an unexpected halt, and commanded Delita to recommence a full-scale attack. It was then that Delita abandoned his feigned loyalty to the duke and killed him. Delita then prepared a body double of Count Orlandeau to make it appear as though the duke had been assassinated by the Thunder God. Dycedarg's Ambition Ser Loffrey of the Knights Templar paid a visit to the Beoulve manse in hopes of arbitrating a peace to the conflict. But acceptance of such aid would mean kneeling before the Church, and Lord Dycedarg promptly rejected it. His veiled threats against the Church prompted Ser Loffrey to express suspicions regarding the death of our father, Lord Barbaneth. Before leaving, the knight gave the Capricorn Stone to Dycedarg. Earthly Vessels Lord Folmarv was in audience with Marquis Elmdore at Limberry Castle. They spoke of their ultimate goal of resurrecting the "Angel of Blood." Alma's flesh would be required as a vessel. At word of my arrival, the marquis made his way down to confront me. The Enigmatic Lucavi Marquis Elmdore had been possessed by a Lucavi, but we managed to slay him in battle. It was then that Lady Meliadoul learned the truth about the death of Ser Isilud, her young brother, and at last we made our peace. She entrusted the Sagittarius Stone to me, and informed me of the Capricorn Stone being in my lord brother Dycedarg's possession. Delita's Betrayal Wrongly imprisoned as a conspirator in the assassination of Duke Goltanna, Orran escaped and went to see Ovelia in hopes of clearing Count Orlandeau's name. There he found Delita, and harshly condemned him for betraying the the duke. Delita attempted to justify his actions, saying that deception and betrayal were essential to his goal of ruling the people as the hero they desired. Ovelia was shocked by his words. Mossfungus Zalbaag, having overheard the conversation between Dycedarg and Ser Loffrey, was prompted to investigate our lord father's grave. Mossfungus caps had grown at the gravesite, just as Ser Loffrey had said—proof that Barbaneth Beoulve, our beloved lord father, had been poisoned. Zalbaag stood in disbelief before Father's place of rest. Our lord father had died at the hands of his own son. The High Confessor's Demise Having lost numerous comrades and most of the Stones, Lord Folmarv attacked High Confessor Marcel. Lord Folmarv learned the location of the entrance to the Necrohol of Mullonde after threatening the High Confessor with death. The gate was said to lie within the vaults of Orbonne Monastery. The High Confessor pleaded for his life, but was slain by the knights, who then headed for the monastery. Requiem I rushed to Mullonde Cathedral in hopes of finally being reunited with Alma, only to find High Confessor Marcel on the verge of death. The High Confessor was beyond help at this point, but before his demise, he was able to tell me where the Knights Templar had gone. I knew then that Orbonne Monastery was my only hope of finding Lord Folmarv, and ultimately my beloved sister Alma. Reunion with Ovelia As she prepared for battle, Lady Agrias was briefly reunied with Princess OVelia. Promising to return, Lady Agrias departed as Ovelia looked on with worry, unable to express her growing distrust of Delita. Stampede We chanced upon a young man being attacked by a group of monsters in the Zeklaus Desert. Just as they surrounded him, we came to his rescue. The Hunter The young man we saved was a game hunter by the name of Luso. He decided to accompany us until he could be reunited with his fellow hunters. The Godless Thief I headed to Dorter, sensing a connection between the Zodiac Stones and the recent rash of robberies targeting members of the clergy there, only to fall into a trap set by bounty hunters pursuing the thief. It was then I met the sky pirate named Balthier. The Sky Pirate With Balthier's help, we were able to subdue the bounty hunters. Suspecting the Cache of Glabados that Balthier sought was in fact the auracite, I informed him of the Stones' terrible power. His interest piqued, Balthier decided to join us on our journey. The Metallic Sphere Besrudio Bunansa, machinist and father to young Mustadio, uncovered a peculiar metal sphere from within Tunnel 57, far beneath the city of Goug. None of us had even a slight familiarity with its structure or use, but for some reason it reacted to the Stone in my possession. The symbol of Aquarius was engraved upon its surface. The Automaton We placed the Aquarius Stone into that peculiar metal sphere uncovered from beneath Goug. At this, the sphere reacted violently and began to change form. Standing before us was a marvel of ancient technology—an iron automaton in the form of a man. It seemed to recognize me as a master of sorts, so I gave it an order. The Orrery Besrudio recovered another marvel of the ancients beneath Goug, this time from Tunnel 83. It looked to be an orrery, and reacted to the Stone in my possession. The symbol of Cancer was inscribed at its base, just as the symbol of Aquarius had been inscribed upon that metallic sphere. Like as not, a new Stone is needed to activate this machine. Cloud The Cancer Stone triggered Besrudio's machine into full activation. It seemed to be some type of teleportation device—a gate leading to worlds of an outer dimension. As we looked upon the globe in awe, a thunderous noise rang out, and a young man was summoned before us. This being from another world identified himself as "Cloud," and then departed, saying, "I have to get there..." The Curse Reis was loved dearly by Beowulf, but due to the jealously of a certain celebrant who pined for her love, their relationship was brought to ruin. Realizing that Reis felt no love for him, the celebrant flew into a fit of rage and cast a curse upon Beowulf. But in a selfless act of love, Reis took the curse in his stead. This curse had doomed Reis to life as a dragon, but was lifted by power of the Cancer Stone. A Voice From the Past Beowulf and Reis were homeward bound when a mysterious knight appeared, spiriting Reis away to Lionel Castle. Awaiting her there was Celebrant Bremondt, the man who had exiled Beowulf out of jealousy over Reis. The knight seemed to have some connection to Beowulf as well. Reis's Rescue Reis was imprisoned in Lionel Castle after being abducted by Celebrant Bremondt. Sensing a change within the castle, she began to fear for her safety. Her worries were soon forgotten, however, as her beloved Beowulf, victorious in defeating the celebrant, appeared before her. Reunited at long last, the two lovers rejoiced. Gift of the Magi It was Lady Agrias's birthday, although she had forgotten the significance of the day. Young Mustadio had prepared a special present in anticipation, however. He had been eagerly awaiting the day for more than a month. The Necrohol Gate On the verge of death, Ser Loffrey cast an ancient spell found within the Scriptures of Germonique, calling upon Zomal, the Reeve of Time. With it, we were all transported through a fold in time and space, from the vaults of Orbonne Monastery to the Necrohol of Mullonde. Ser Loffrey conjured his last bit of strength to destroy our only route of escape, then breathed his last. Good-byes Many had fallen, but at last the war was over. A funeral service was held for Alma Beoulve at Eagrose Cemetery. Alma and her brother {Ramza} were said to have disappeared in the library vaults beneath Orbonne Monastery near the end of the war. Their bodies were never recovered. After the mourners had paid their respects and left, the young mage Valmafra stood over Alma's gravestone with Orran. The Fruits of Endeavor Several months had passed since the War of the Lions had ended. Delita had taken Queen Ovelia as his bride, and at last presided over all of Ivalice as king. A long-awaited peace had finally returned to the war-torn land. On Ovelia's birthday, Delita arrived at her side with a bouquet of flowers. But he would give her something else as well. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics